<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Days Leading Up to the Cell Games by heybabe34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644734">The Days Leading Up to the Cell Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybabe34/pseuds/heybabe34'>heybabe34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, F/M, Impregnation, Marriage, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybabe34/pseuds/heybabe34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After searching for the Dragon Balls and asking his son to stay on the Lookout with Dende, Goku decides to spend some time alone with his wife, Chichi before the Cell Games. (GoChi, Mature)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Days Leading Up to the Cell Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mature Warning: Depictions/discussions of sex (all consensual)</p><p>A/N: Hi! This is probably going to be a one-shot for GoChi based on the time after Goku trained with Gohan in the Room of Spirit and Time/Hyperbolic Time Chamber and before the Cell Games. It's facts that they have sex here since Goten is born afterward. Also, if you haven't looked at the manga version of these events I highly recommend it. It's really funny.</p><p>The Days Leading Up to the Cell Games</p><p>After coming out of the Room of Spirit and Time, Goku and Gohan probably spent about three days at home. It was enough time for Trunks and Vegeta, then Piccolo to go in and train as well. Sadly, the military tried to fight Cell before his tournament was set to begin. With the people of Earth dying, Goku decided to get some new dragon balls and a new god, Dende.</p><p>Once Dende was on the lookout, Goku rushed out to bring Krillin and Gohan up to come see their old friend from Namek. After using the old model of Shenron (Shen Long), Dende restored the dragon balls. Strangely though, before setting off to hunt for the dragon balls to bring back the people Cell killed, Goku instructed Gohan to stay at the lookout.</p><p>"All right! I'll borrow the dragon radar from Bulma and go on a hunt!" Goku proclaimed, his hair a steady yellow as he was trying to keep his super Saiyan form. He turned to his son, "Gohan, you don't have to train anymore! Stay with Dende until the Cell Game!"</p><p>"What?!" Gohan asked, confused. That made no sense, why would he stay there instead of going home if he didn't have to train anymore? And shouldn't he use these days before the Cell Games to get stronger? Sweat dripped down Gohan's face, "But… But Dad?"</p><p>Goku waved himself off, "It'll be fine, don't worry about it. See ya!" And with that, he disappeared.</p><p>After getting the dragon radar from Bulma and talking to Dr. Briefs, Goku was able to find the dragon balls with relative ease. He was shocked that they were really back after Kami had merged with Piccolo, but they were really there! He picked up the three-star ball, then five-star, the seven-star, the six-star, and the one-star, and then the four-star.</p><p>Holding the four-star ball in his hand, Goku got an idea. His search was going so well, he found six of the balls in such a short time. There were still a couple of days left before Cell's tournament, maybe he could take a little break from dragon ball hunting. Besides, there was something he really wanted to do since before he went in the time chamber with his son.</p><p>He thought back to when he had just woken up in Kame House...</p><p>...He was staring out the window, looking out at the ocean when...</p><p>"Goku! You're awake!"</p><p>He turned around to see his wife, who had been watching over him the whole time he was sick. She would cook for him even though he was passed out, and she would wipe his forehead and hold his hand. All of it he sensed while he was out of it.</p><p>"Chichi...Sorry, I worried you. I'm all better now."</p><p>She breathed easy, "Thank goodness."</p><p>Goku started to get dressed in his gi. He began to tell his wife and former master his plan. He was aiming to go beyond super Saiyan, and that would involve taking Gohan to train in the Room of Spirit and Time for a year.</p><p>He asked his wife, "Chichi, can I take Gohan with me?"</p><p>She squinted and put her hands on her hips, "Not on your life!" But then, to his surprise, she totally calmed down, "At least, that would be my first reaction. But I know it's pointless to try and stop you. I'll have to give in." She hit him playfully on the cheek, "Make him as strong as you can while you're at it."</p><p>"Chichi!" Goku gasped, excited.</p><p>"But once this fight is over, I won't let you interfere in his studies again. And I want you to get a job!"</p><p>"Okay. Thanks!" With her unusual permission to train their son, Goku placed his fingers on his forehead and turned away. "I'll be off then."</p><p>Just before teleporting away, Goku glanced back at Chichi for one last second. He didn't know how she did that, steal his attention away when he was so focused on the situation at hand. She actually said he could train their son. How crazy was that?</p><p>Goku spoke to himself, in the middle of nowhere, holding on to the four-star ball. "I guess now's as good a time as any."</p><p>He focused to find his wife's energy, then touched two fingers to his forehead.</p><p>Popping into their kitchen, Goku absolutely startled his wife.</p><p>"Gah!" She screamed. "Oh, Goku…" She relaxed, while still being a bit annoyed that poofing in and out of their home was what he had decided to do with his day.</p><p>Chichi peeked over at him, she noticed the dragon ball in his hands, as well as his ever-present blonde hair, "You found another one. Just one more to go." The rest of the dragon balls he had hunted down rested on their table.</p><p>"Chichi…" Goku scratched his head and looked away.</p><p>She paused, a carton of milk in her hands that she was going to add to her tea, "What…?"</p><p>Goku laughed to himself, "Well… I was kinda thinking I could wait to find the last one a little bit…" He laughed harder. "Isn't that a crazy idea…"</p><p>She put the milk down on the counter and went over to him. "What do you mean?" She placed a hand on his forehead, pushing his bangs out of the way, "Are you feeling okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," He chuckled awkwardly, taking her hand off of him, but then got serious. He put his hands on her shoulders.</p><p>"You could stop being super Saiyan for one minute you know-!" She was going to begin a full rant, but looking into his eyes, Chichi started to understand what he was getting at. Still, she wanted to hear him say it.</p><p>Goku took a harsh breath, his eyes narrowed down and focused, then stated, "Chichi, I told Gohan to stay at the lookout."</p><p>"Why?" Chichi asked, innocently, but having a pretty good idea of the reason.</p><p>"So we could spend time alone."</p><p>Chichi smiled and crashed into him. "Goku!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly.</p><p>Goku pushed her back and looked down into her eyes.</p><p>She giggled, and scolded, "You didn't have to kick Gohan out, Goku."</p><p>"We have a few days before our fight with Cell," His expression switched from intensely serious to goofy again, "So, let's have some fun, okay?</p><p>"Okay!" Chichi cheered.</p><p>Down the hall, back in their bedroom, Goku was giggling. He cried out, "Chichi! That tickles!"</p><p>She rolled her eyes, "Goku, it's a kiss."</p><p>His hand held onto her waist as he blushed and looked at the ceiling, "But… Why are you doing it on my chest? …It feels funny!"</p><p>She cackled and glanced up at him. His frustrated face. His chest bare, even though she was still fully dressed. She decided to go easy on him, "Okay, okay… I'll let you win this time." She sat up next to him on the bed. He was laying flat, his arms and legs spread out, just his underwear on. Chichi turned back to him and asked, "Do you want to be on top this time?"</p><p>Goku smirked.</p><p>"Okay, but you make it too easy, babe."</p><p>She let out a chuckle.</p><p>"Let's play around more," Goku suggested and he took the lead, hopping up off the bed and pushing Chichi down softly.</p><p>Crashing down and staring up into his eyes, Chichi picked on him, "You're so silly. Can't we do this without laughing for once, Goku?"</p><p>"No way!" He yelled out and started full-on tickling her stomach. She kneed and kicked his hands to no avail.</p><p>"Goku!" She cried, "Stop it!"</p><p>He laughed victoriously. He placed his hands on his hips.</p><p>Chichi groaned, "Ugh, you're so childish…" She pushed loose strands of hair out of her face and patted her dress back down, "First you tell me I'm tickling you and then you attack me… Seriously…"</p><p>As Goku listened to her complaints, which he took as playful, he looked over his wife. He could feel himself getting eager. They were finally alone together. He wasn't dead. There was no son to look after. And, no evil monsters… Well, there was Cell, but Goku was planning on ignoring him until the time came to fight him. And they also could have been looking after their son, but sure he can go play with Dende at the Lookout.</p><p>Before he realized it, Goku was staring at Chichi's body and zoning out.</p><p>"Honey…" Chichi paused in the middle of her rant, sensing Goku's change in behavior.</p><p>Goku tilted his head up, making eye contact, "Oh. Chichi? Could you take your dress off?"</p><p>She folded her arms, "Honestly, Goku, I was trying to let you lead for once. Can't you do it?"</p><p>"Like for you?"</p><p>"Yes…" She turned away, hiding her blushing face.</p><p>Goku perked up, "Oh! Okay!" He brought his hands down to the bottom of her dress and started lifting. He noted that he would also have to slip her pants off. He laughed to himself, and thought, This is gonna be great!</p><p>His wife's body always made him excited, whether they were fighting or arguing, or about to make love. She was perfect for him. Goku had really been the romantic or sexual type, but when he was just around Chichi he felt parts of him heat up that never really have before.</p><p>"Goku!" She shouted, "Will you hurry up?!"</p><p>He had been ever so slowly pulling up her dress, zoning out into his thoughts and memories of his wife.</p><p>"Oh, sorry!" He apologized with a smile. Maybe he just likes how she always challenged him. Chichi was impossible to figure out. But, somehow she was so nice sometimes too.</p><p>He lifted her dress off over her head.</p><p>Chichi, feeling the tension herself, slipped off her pants for him.</p><p>"Aw, Chichi… I was gonna get to that!"</p><p>"Well, you were taking too long!"</p><p>They both rolled their eyes at each other.</p><p>Chichi pushed her feet out of the legs of her pants.</p><p>Goku tugged at the waistband of his underwear. He looked across at his wife on the bed, "Can I take mine off?"</p><p>She smiled, sweetly, "Of course." Leaning back on the bed and peeking down at his crotch, Chichi added, "You have to, right?"</p><p>Goku giggled, "Uh, yeah… You noticed huh?"</p><p>She nodded, acknowledging the bulge in his underwear. "You can't hide it from me, Goku."</p><p>"I know, I know…" He leaned over her, his hands by her side. "It's been a while for me. A whole year actually."</p><p>She stared into his eyes, "Oh right. A year in the chamber thing or whatever."</p><p>"The Room of Spirit and Time!" He corrected her, passionately.</p><p>"Right…" Goku laid over her and she looked up at him, with soft eyes. "And then we spent a few days here with Gohan, and Krillin too."</p><p>Goku brushed his forehead, "Yeah… That's why I had to ask Gohan to stay at the lookout, you see?"</p><p>She laughed, lightly, "It's still rude to send our son away."</p><p>"He's with his friend, Dende. And Piccolo!" Goku kicked the inside of Chichi's thigh out. She responded by laying back and spreading her legs. He crept up onto the bed.</p><p>"I guess it's okay. I just hope he's studying. He basically missed a whole year."</p><p>Goku smirked, "He made a lot of progress I promise. It was good for him."</p><p>"Not in his studies, though!"</p><p>"I know, Chichi, but I think this year off has been good for him. He can seriously study once we defeat Cell."</p><p>Chichi squinted, "Will you… defeat Cell?"</p><p>Goku shrugged, "Maybe."</p><p>Chichi pushed herself up and yelled in shock, "Goku?!"</p><p>He chuckled, then grabbed the sides of his wife's face. He planted a kiss on her lips. She pushed back against him, thoroughly confused by him. How was he so clueless and confident at the same time?</p><p>As they kissed, her hands fell limp. She stopped trying to fight him and accepted that they had done enough talking for now.</p><p>Goku broke their kiss and snuck a hand up onto one of her breasts. Wide-eyed, he stared at her, "Are you ready?"</p><p>"Uh, not yet," Chichi shook her head.</p><p>"Okay," Goku nodded, turning his attention down across her body, "I'll handle it."</p><p>He brought his head down to her crotch, pushing her panties aside, Goku got to work. He licked her, flicking his tongue across her private parts. Chichi dropped her hands on his head, running her fingers through his messy hair.</p><p>Slowly, she started heating up. A moan or two escaped her mouth.</p><p>Goku glanced up, a hand on his waistband. "Now?"</p><p>"Almost," She answered in a hush.</p><p>He got his fingers involved. She seemed ready to him, as he noticed his fingers becoming wetter. He licked over her one more time, then placed a kiss on her stomach. "Chichi… You're ready…"</p><p>She sighed, "Okay. Go ahead."</p><p>He saw her face, bright red and hidden, tilted to the side. He touched her cheek. "You don't have to be embarrassed." She turned to him.</p><p>They locked eyes for a moment, unmoving, despite Goku's impatience. She brushed his bangs. "I'm not. You're very handsome, Goku."</p><p>"Thanks!"</p><p>She ran her hand down the side of his face and tapped his cheek. "You get me going so fast. It has been too long."</p><p>He smiled, proudly.</p><p>Decisively, Goku moved his hands down to her hips and planted his feet on the ground. He stood back up straight. Chichi adjusted herself, getting ready. Goku pulled her panties off, then followed by tossing his own underwear off and onto the ground.</p><p>His hands found their way back to her hips and he sized himself up.</p><p>"Come on," Chichi begged.</p><p>"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Goku used one hand to hold his hard penis and guided it into place. He pushed his weight towards her and did his best to be gentle. He saw his wife wince when he entered her. "What?!" He asked, concerned, "Chichi, did I hurt you?"</p><p>Chichi swept her arm over her face. "I'm fine," She huffed out, then gave her husband a weak, happy smile, "This is the first time we've done this when you're super Saiyan."</p><p>"Oh," Goku cracked a smile back, "Is it too much?"</p><p>She cackled and shook her head, "No. It was just a surprise."</p><p>He lifted a knee up on the bed, pressing on, "I'm going to move then, okay?"</p><p>"Yup!"</p><p>By the time they were done, Goku spread out next to his wife on their bed, exhausted, but still sporting his blonde hair. Sweat beat down his face. He threw an arm up behind his head and the other around his wife.</p><p>Chichi covered her body with their sheets. She had a tired smile on her face as she grabbed her husband's hand with both of her's. "What got into you Goku? Not that I'm complaining… I just don't understand. This seems out of nowhere."</p><p>Goku stared up at their rounded ceiling. "I don't know…" She cuddled up to his side. Goku tilted his head back and let out a sigh, "I had a really good time with Gohan."</p><p>"Yeah?" Chichi egged him on to tell her more.</p><p>"It was nice spending a whole year with him, without anything interrupting us."</p><p>She closed her eyes, burying herself in his chest. "He's a good kid."</p><p>"He's the best." Goku moved his hand out of his wife's hold, then placed it on her shoulder. He glanced down at her, her face hiding and her black hair down. "He grew up so fast."</p><p>Chichi turned her head up, looking at him with surprise, "Goku…" She stuttered out.</p><p>His hand fell on the top of her head and he gazed at her with soft eyes, "I feel like just yesterday we were pushing him around in a stroller, and now he's so strong."</p><p>She squinted, "And smart."</p><p>He let out a chuckle, "It's more than that." Goku dropped his arms down on the bedsheets. "I don't think there's anything in the world he couldn't do."</p><p>Chichi sat up, "What's coming over you, Goku?"</p><p>"Nothin'." He looked across the bed at her, "I was just thinking… It'd be nice to do that all over again…" He laughed, "Or somethin' like that!"</p><p>Chichi's eyes went wide. She suddenly smirked and jumped Goku into her arms, "Oh Goku! You should've started with that!" She wrapped him into a hug and spoke into his ear, "I would have taken it a lot more seriously if I knew that's what you wanted."</p><p>He pushed her back, "Wait a second… You weren't taking that seriously?" Confused, he tilted his head.</p><p>She slapped his chest, "No! Of course not!"</p><p>He exhaled, "You're kidding!" He hugged her again, laughing to himself, "You knock me out!"</p><p>Talking his ear off Chichi started gushing about the idea of having another kid, "Goku, this is such a great idea! I'm so happy you thought of it. Having another kid would be great! Gohan is getting so old. Oh, I hope my body can handle it-"</p><p>"Don't use the Kaio-ken then."</p><p>"What?!" Chichi sat back on her legs.</p><p>"Nothin', nothin'. I was just joking."</p><p>"Oh…" She touched her hands to his knees, "Do you mean it Goku? You wouldn't mind having another kid."</p><p>He smirked, "No, of course not."</p><p>Tears started forming in her eyes. Chichi always wanted to have a big family, but with all of the bad guys over the past few years, there never seemed a good opportunity. She had brought up the idea while Goku was hoping for three years, but between training for the androids and possibly getting a heart virus, it seemed too risky. But, now even Goku was suggesting the idea.</p><p>Goku saw his wife's face light up. "We can try right?" He shrugged and scratched his forehead, "I just hope I got the days right…"</p><p>Chichi slammed her fists down on his thighs as she leaned up bringing her face close to his. "Let's go again now! No holding back, you hear me!" She screamed.</p><p>"Okay…" His voice shook, "I might need some breaks-"</p><p>"No breaks. Be a man!" Chichi demanded, pumping her fist out in front of her, "If you can train for years and fight bad guys, you can handle this, Goku!"</p><p>He bit his lip to hide his big fat grin. "You got it, babe!" Goku threw his arms in the air, as the two agreed to try and conceive their second child.</p><p>A/N: Hey thanks for reading! I think this is just going to be a one-shot, but let me know what you thought- hopefully, you liked it! :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>